I Love You Too Mr Jordan
by pinkpiglet1996
Summary: A continuation of I Love You Mrs Jordan, I don't really know where i'm going with this but Zoe is 5 months pregnant and engaged to Nick, they just need to plan their wedding!
1. We need to plan!

Hi:-) this is my second FanFiction and sort of a continuation of my first story I Love You Mrs Jordan, I hope it's as good as it because I don't really know where I'm going with this but anyway enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The sun was peeking through the curtains as Zoe rolled over in the bed looking up to Nick who was towering over him,

'Come on Dr Hanna, we have work to do!'

She looked up at him innocently, he was already dressed and ready to go, she pulled herself to sit up, Nick disappeared and them reappeared with a cup of coffee which he passed to Zoe. She smiled at him and got out of bed taking a sip of the coffee Nick had brought her, walking through to the kitchen she started to speak,

'Nick we need to decide on a date!' Zoe realised it had been a few months since they had got engaged but they hadn't sorted out when they were going to get married, Zoe still didn't know if she wanted to get married before or after se had given birth to their bundle of joy and Nick hadn't really expressed his feelings towards anything.

'Yes, we do!' He replied abruptly, but smiling at the same time Zoe was quite taken aback by his attitude and decided now wasn't the time to talk, thinking about it she came to the conclusion why he wasn't in a great mood, today they had an inspection on the cleanliness of the hospital and although Zoe knew they would pass but Nick worried about everything. She got ready quite quickly and got in the car with Nick usually she would drive to work after him in her black mini because he went in early to do paperwork but today he didn't trust her to be in on time, worrying again.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the ED, they walked inside together holding hands as Nick shouted everyone to gather around,

'Right today everyone I need you all to be aware that someone will be around to inspect the cleanliness, I need you to all make sure you sterilise your hands more than usual, we don't want to be caught out,' He nodded looking quite pleased and went to his office, Zoe followed trying to get through to him,

'Nick, we need to sort out our wedding! I think we should get married before I give birth,' Zoe had finally decided, she was 5 months pregnant now and concluded she didn't care if people judged her getting married while pregnant, she loved Nick and wanted to be legally as one as soon as she could, it was her choice and she should choose how to live it. One problem was she wouldn't be able to drink which would be different for Zoe but probably a good thing, she usually drank quite a bit and never remembered what she had done the previous night. She has done quite well not drinking for 5 months so far and Nick made sure of that and also that she didn't smoke but getting married without alcohol would be strange. None of this mattered though because she wanted everyone to know she was married to Nick and was carrying his baby, she was proud of them both and wasn't ashamed walking around with her big bump.

He looked up from his paperwork,

'Did you say something?' He asked as Zoe rolled her eyes before repeating herself,

'I said! We need to sort out our wedding,'

'Oh yeah I know, listen, I do still love you Zoe and still want to marry you but please can we sort this out later, I do hope you understand, I love my job and have been worrying about this for months,' Zoe did understand,

'I suppose there's no rush...' She replied to him sadly before walking out of the office and into the staff room to grab her stethoscope and starting her shift.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, R&R please and i'll update soon!


	2. It's Perfect

Here's chapter 2, sorry I didn't get time up update last night but thank you to the people who have already reviewed:-)

* * *

'Hey Zo,' Recognising the voice Zoe turned around and smiled at Nick who was stood behind her in resus, it wasn't very busy for a Saturday and she still had 6 hours left of her shift.

'Sorry about earlier, this cleanliness inspection is just worrying me, I agree we need to sort out the wedding, if you want to get married before you give birth that's fine, are you sure?'

'Yes!' She still wasn't certain but had she had to make a decision, Nick wrapped his arms around her as they hugged in the middle of resus,

'So we just need a date now!' Zoe nodded,

'Yeah ideally as soon as possible! I don't want to be going to the toilet halfway through the vows,' She laughed, as the monitors changed from their constant beep and she rushed over to her patient to see what was wrong, after sorting her patient out she turned around to find Nick had disappeared, wondering where he had gone Dixie shouted her from reception.

'Dr Hanna, fractured right distal radial, lacerations on the back of his head, no name but ID has been found in his wallet, GCS was 10 on arrival, but has since rose to 12, BPs 145 over 90, pulse is 115, refused pain relief and he seems very confused,'

'Thanks Dixie, Linda can you look for the ID and try find past medical history from Noel,'

'Yeah sure,' Linda replied walking over to where his bag of personal belongings sat on the table next to the bed.

'Hello, can you tell me your name?' He looked up at her confused,

'Take that as a no then... Linda, how long will them notes be?' She shouted out the doors of resus,

'Umm we've got a name Noel's just getting them shouldn't be too long,' She shouted back, Zoe nodded back before walking back over to her patient and checking his obs, before seeing how bad his arm was and the cuts to his head. She identified that it needed reducing and went to get the analgesia, Zoe explained to him what she was going to do and injected the analgesia into his IV that was already in his arm. While manipulating his arm Linda returned with his notes.

'Got them, Richard Hillbury, allergic to penicillin, not much else of interest, he's 28,'

'Ok thanks Linda, and can you bandage this up?' Pointing to the arm she had just reduced,

'Yeah sure,'

'Thanks, call me if there's any change, I won't be long,' Zoe walked out of resus and to Nicks office, opening the door it looked like he was still engrossed with paperwork,

'Zo, what do you think of this? It's the only one available for next month but I think it's nice,'' He asked turning the monitor of the computer so Zoe could see, she was slightly confused as his paperwork didn't really interest her, she wasn't really expecting to see what she saw.

A tall traditional church not too big, not too small, surrounded by a large field that was covered in flowers of every kind, inside it seemed bigger than the outside with a large stained glass window at the end of the room, the colours of the room were all neutral and would match any colour theme of wedding.

Although Zoe was speechless all she managed to say was,

'It's perfect Nick,' After staring at the pictures for a few minutes she spoke a bit more.

'Sorry Nick I thought you were doing paperwork,'

'Ah, well I fooled you then,' He grinned looking at her,

'It's not too far from here about 20 minutes drive, set a date and I'll book it, if you want?'

'Yeah, yeah course, umm how about one month from now?' She moved more towards Nick and sat on his desk,

'Ok leave it with me,' He looked up at her,

'I can't wait,' She grinned back at him,

'Back to work then! Don't want this inspector finding my doctors are slacking do we?'

'Spoilsport,' she laughed and pecked him on the cheek before leaving his office and heading back to resus to check on her patients.


	3. Break Time

1 month to be wed

Nick booked the church for their wedding before continuing with his paperwork for a little longer, after a while he decided that he should go and meet the cleanliness inspector, walking out towards reception Nick saw Lenny and Jay messing about,

'Err what do you think you're doing?' He asked them raising one eyebrow as they stopped what they were doing and got a patient from Noel. Looking in resus it looked very chaotic everyone was rushing about and all of the beds had patients on them, Zoe was in there today and she looked exhausted.

'Dr Hanna do you need a break?' Zoe shook her head and returned to what she was doing,

'Well I insist that you do!' Now Zoe was 5 months pregnant her bump was getting bigger and heavier for her to carry being on her feet all day.

'Go on,' Nick opened the door to resus for her before going to find the inspector, Zoe sighed as she walked out and into the staff room, grabbing a coffee she sat down when someone walked in.

'Hey you ok?' Zoe looked up and saw Linda stood there,

'Hi, yeah fine thanks, Nicks just making me take a break,' She looked at her feet, noticing they were slightly swollen, thinking about it she realised it was quite early during her pregnancy for them to swell so she dreaded the next few months not being able to wear her heels.

'Aww, life of being pregnant ay?' Linda joked,

'Just thinking I won't be able to wear my heels soon!' She looked at Linda then down at her feet.

'Maybe it's just a one off? It is quite early for your feet to swell!'

'Yeah, hopefully!' Zoe stood up and put her empty cup on the side before returning to work leaving Linda in the staff room, walking back to resus she saw the inspector and quickly headed in the opposite direction, after just being on her break she hadn't sanitised her hands recently,so headed towards one she saw on the wall. Zoe knew if she had been caught out she wouldn't hear the end of it, the ED meant a lot to him, and didn't she know it!

'Zoe!' Nick half whispered to her from the resus door,

'Yeah?' Zoe asked wondering why he needed to whisper,

'I've rung obstetrics, you're about 18 weeks now so we can probably find out the sex of the baby,' Her pregnancy had gone so quick she hadn't really realised she was so far gone to find out and the excitement hit her,

'Yeah sure when?'

'In about half an hour,' Zoe's mouth hung open,

'That soon?'

'Yeah, well I know someone up there so got them to fit you in,'

'Do you know at least one person in every department in this hospital?' Laughing that whenever she needed someone from another department he could always speed it up because he knew someone, Nick smiled and winked at her before leaving resus and returning to his office.

The next time Zoe looked at her watch it was had been 20 minutes since Nick told her he'd made her an appointment, she realised she should make a move so headed to the toilet before the lift as pressing the button for the correct floor. A few seconds later the doors opened and she stepped out walking along the corridor to find the right room.


	4. Be careful!

Here's chapter 4:-)

Casualty was great tonight as usual! Don't want Nick to leave next week though, hope there's some Nick and Zoe scenes:-D

Anyway enjoy! and let me know what you think:-)

* * *

Zoe read the names on the door until she came to one that said Dr Louise Parks, she knocked and waited patiently. Nick had told her he might come if he could get away but unless he arrived in the next 30 seconds she gathered he wasn't coming, she neared a voice from inside and although couldn't make out what it said gathered she was being told to enter, Zoe slowly pushed open the door and peeked her head round to reveal a petite blonde haired woman sat smiling at her,

'Come in, take a seat,' Zoe felt like she was watching her every move but did what she had been told and sat down on the big chair next to the desk,

'So you are?' She asked looking down at Zoe while she sat down,

'Zoe Hanna,'

'Ahh, Dr Hanna, Nick Jordans friend?,' Zoe was slightly hurt, they were a lot more than friends but nodded her head,

'Right Dr Hanna, shall we get started?'

'Yes but please, call me Zoe,' She smiled at Louise who hadn't actually introduced herself properly,

'Ok Zoe, before you get on the bed, have you had any problems recently? Abnormal pains?'

'Nope,' She shook her head before Louise gestured her to get on the bed. Zoe slowly climbed up and laid back lifting her top up slightly to reveal her pregnant belly. Louise rubbed the gel in her hands to warm it up a little before putting it on Zoe's belly and grabbing the ultrasound. After a while Louise broke the silence,

'Well everything looks fine,'

'Thanks, could I know the sex please?' Zoe looked up smiling, excitement taking over her,

'Sorry but I'm afraid the baby isn't in the right position, could you come back another day?'

'Oh right, yeah course,' Zoe understood but couldn't say she wasn't disappointed because she was. After laying there for a few moments she sat up slowly and got off the bed, walking back along the corridor to the lift she wondered what Nick would say, he was more excited than her about this baby. The lift doors opened and she walked back into the ED, Nick wasn't around so she guessed she would have to go and find him.

'Hi,' she found him in his office doing yet more paperwork,

'Hey, how'd it go? What he got?' He looked up smiling more as he spoke, Zoe looked down,

'Everything's fine but we can't find out yet because the baby is in the wrong position,'

'Oh, playing it that way is it?' He laughed, Zoe was quite surprised how calm he was she thought he'd be more disappointed.

'When you going back then?' He asked her,

'Not sure really, she didn't say...' She paused,

'I was thinking though, maybe we could check together then when the baby is in the right position I can go get confirmation' Zoe continued,

'Yeah ok, if you want to,' Nick smiled at her and she smiled back feeling a bit happier now, there was a knock on the door, Zoe went over to open it and saw it was Tess,

'Dr Hanna, your patients arrested,'

'Ok thanks Tess, be there in a sec,' She looked at Nick before starting to close the door,

'Zo,' She stopped and looked back at him,

'Yeah?'

'Be careful,'

'Of course,' She replied before closing the door and heading back to resus.


	5. Drunken Patients

_Later on in the day_

Dixie and Jeff burst through the doors to the ED once again, although Zoe was feeling tired she was the only doctor who seemed to be around so walked over,

'What we got?'

'This is the lovely Mr Keats, Robert Keats, got himself into a bit of a fight and definitely had a few drinks,' Jeff started before he lashed out,

'Get off me, I need to be somewhere,'

'Ok calm down, we just need to check you over then you can go shouldn't be too long,' Dixie tried to calm him down before Jeff continued,

'Right, anyway, got small lacerations on both arms other than that seems fine, GCS has been 15 throughout,'

'Ok thanks Jeff, cubicles please,' Robert shuffled across to the bed in the cubicle while Zoe assessed his cuts and Dixie and Jeff walked out, she came to the conclusion that it would just need cleaning and stitching but instead of asking a nurse she felt like doing it so walked off to get the necessary equipment. When she returned Robert had his phone out,

'Mr Keats, please can you not use that in here, I won't be long then you can go,'

'Good,' He pointed the phone to show her what was on the screen, it read, 'You're dumped, don't call me again,'

'Well I'm sure that must be very upsetting for you but I need to treat you now,' Zoe slightly ignored him as she prepared to clean the wounds,

'Don't ignore me!' He shouted at her,

'Sorry but the sooner I do this the quicker you can leave,' She looked at him while she finished cleaning and picked up the syringe,

'Sharp scratch,' She warned him, administering the pain relief,

'Ow, you bitch!' Before she could attempt to calm him down, he lashed out again, knocking her over so she ended up in a heap on the floor.

'Zoe?' She heard numerous people outside the cubicle mentioning her name, before she could get up to stop all the fuss the curtain swung open and she heard gasps of shock,

'I'm fine,' Zoe said, looking up at the faces looking down on her, she tried to get up but a shooting pain stopped her and she fell back down,

'Someone get Mr Jordan,' Another voice said, she looked down feeling hopeless not being able to get up, before she attempted to try and get up again Nick appeared, she looked up and grinned trying to prove she was fine,

'What are you doing? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? I said be careful!' He put one arm out to help her up, Zoe kicked her heels off, feeling she'd be able to get up more easily that way and grabbed Nicks hand, starting to get up she got the pain again she winced and held her stomach,

'Think we need to get you an ultrasound, don't we,' Zoe nodded her head, Nick picked up her heels and led her to another cubicle, all this time Mr Keats had surprisingly sat there in silence and just watched, Nick got another nurse to stitch him up so he could then be discharged.


	6. I want to hear the heartbeat

Chapter 6:-) if you enjoy please R&R

* * *

Zoe climbed up on the bed and laid back not wanting to find out if her baby was dead or alive, she had tried for so long to get pregnant and now she had succeeded, she might have lost it.  
'You ok?' Nick asked her looking down at her, she was really quiet and obviously worried about what was to come. Zoe slowly looked up and tried to smile,  
'Ok, it's going to be a bit cold,' Even though she would know he thought he'd warn her anyway, he picked up the ultrasound and after a while, smiled,  
'Is it ok?' She asked weakly, Nick nodded,  
'I want to hear the heartbeat,' She looked up at him longingly,  
'Zoe I can assure you the baby is fine,'  
'Please,' She looked him in the eye and he gave in asking a nurse to fetch a doppler. The nurse arrived and after a few moments Zoe heard the baby's heartbeat, she smiled in relief.  
Zoe sat up and went to get off the bed, her shift had almost finished and she thought she might be able to go in the on call room and try catch up on some sleep, she was sure Nick would agree as he was always worrying about her.  
'Where you going?' He asked her as she got off the bed,  
'On call room?' She sort of questioned it knowing he was still her boss but he nodded in agreement and handed her her heels,  
'Don't move from there ok? I'll come and get you when my shifts over,' He walked off knowing she might finally admit so having shorter shifts now she was further on in her pregnancy.  
Nick went to his office and carried on with the admin he had been doing all day, he always seemed to be doing admin which annoyed him, he never seemed to be treating people and using his potential, he was the best doctor that ED had ever had and he felt like he was being wasted.

Nick looked up at the clock and realised he only had 5 minutes of his shift, although he was doing admin it had seemed to go quite quick. He gathered his things together and made his way towards the on call room, pushing the door open he saw Zoe laid there sleeping peacefully, Nick didn't really want to wake her but they would have to go through the ED, he didn't really want to carry her through, thinking about it they'd be home soon so she could sleep then, he decided to wake her.  
'Zo,' He said softly shaking her a little, she began to stir and seemed a little confused.  
'Yeah? Where am I?'  
'You're in the on call room silly, remember, earlier that patient lashed out...'  
'Ohh yeah,' She opened her eyes a bit more cutting Nick off,  
'Has your shift finished? Can we go home now?' Zoe started to sit up and put her heels on before standing up and gathering her things, she picked up her stethoscope and handed it to Nick,  
'Go put that somewhere safe will you?' She smiled, asking him cheekily  
'Your locker or my office?'  
'Whichever's easier for you Mr Jordan,' She smiled again and put her thick purple coat on then slowly made her way to the ED to wait for Nick.


	7. Girl or Boy?

_It had now been a week and Zoe with nick in the waiting room for an ultrasound, maybe finally they'd find out the sex of their baby_

3 weeks to be wed

'Dr Hanna, Mr Jordan would you like to follow me please?' A woman appeared out of a door gesturing them to follow down the long corridor Zoe had previously been down, however it was far more busy than last time. They arrived at the same door as before and the woman knocked waiting for Dr Louise Parks to open the door,  
'Hi Helen, thank you,' She smiled at the woman as she began to speak,  
'This is Dr Zoe Hann...' She started  
'Yes thank you Helen, we've met before,' Louise smiled at Nick and watched Helen leave the room and shut the door behind her.  
'So hopefully this time we can find out the news you want to know,' She looked at Zoe, after doing the ultrasound she turned the screen to show Nick and Zoe, smiling again.  
'A girl?' Zoe asked looking at the screen Louise had just turned, she nodded.  
Zoe looked at Nick who was still staring in amazement that his infertile fiancé was pregnant with his little baby girl.

Waiting for the lift back to the ED Nick looked at her,

'You know we've booked our wedding?' He asked,

'Of course, I am the bride,' She laughed,

the doors to the lift beeped and they stepped in,

'Well we haven't actually done any organising... So I was thinking, shall we go to my office and sort out who we want to invite? Then I can send the list off to the printers, we can leave that with them then that's one thing sorted,'

'Yeah good idea, but aren't we supposed to be treating people?'

'It didn't look that busy down there though,' At that moment the doors opened to reveal a surprisingly calm ED,

'See what did I say?' He looked at Zoe and took her hand leading her to his office,

'So, who first?' He asked,

'I don't know, neither of us have much family...'

'Yeah but shall we invite what we do have,' He glanced across at her, looking her in the eye,

'I guess... How about everyone here?' They were like family to them and everyone knew each other really well,

'Good idea,' Nick wrote down everyone's names in the ED, when he had finished he stared outside the door, looking at people to see if they would trigger his memory for anyone he missed after a while he decided he had everyone,

'That's everyone here, anyone else?'

'I don't know Nick, I don't really know anyone else...'

'Shall we leave it at that then?' Zoe nodded and he started typing it onto his computer,

'If I type all the names out on here we can email it to the printers and hopefully get them to deliver it here when they're done,' He informed her.

'I guess I should go and do some work,' she stood up opening the door to reveal a slightly busier than before ED. She kissed Nick and left, leaving him to send their request off.


	8. The Invites

Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 8, Enjoy:-)

* * *

'Excuse me, do you know a Mr Jordan?' A tall young man asked Noel at reception who was already trying to input patients details into the system,

'Can you hang on a minute?' He asked not looking away from the computer, the man slammed the box he was holding on the desk and looked at his watch,

'Can I help you?' Zoe walked up to the man, taking a guess at what was in the small box,

'Yes I'm looking for a Mr Jordan, I'm from hcg, the printers round the corner and you are?' He smiled at her as he practically confirmed what he had in his hand,

'I'm Dr Hanna, would you like to follow me?' She gestured for the man to follow her into Nicks office, opening the door she grinned at Nick,

'Mr Jordan, I think you have a delivery,'

'Ahh thank you Dr Hanna,' He winked at her as she walked out back to work while he sorted the delivery man out, he decided she would return in 15 minutes to see their wedding invites.

'So... What they like?' Zoe asked him walking into his office, they hadn't decided on a theme yet so had left the invites to be neutral and leave the printers to do the rest,

'I haven't opened them yet, thought I'd wait till we were both together,' He glanced over at the box on the side as Zoe walked over and put it on his desk in front of them both,

'Although I did find it hard to resist,' He grinned, the box was securely wrapped in cello tape so Zoe tried to slice it open with her nail, she eventually gave up,

'I'll go get some scissors from the staff room,' She started to walk to the door,

'Hang on,' He opened his door and pulled out a scalpel.

'Oh you naughty boy!' Zoe was quite surprised he had a scalpel in his drawer, they weren't usually taken out of the surgery room but she pushed the box towards him as he easily pierced through the cello tape and opened the box. Inside the box was a stack of invites, exactly the same, they were all cream with two combined hearts in the bottom left corner, in the opposite corner was six small butterflies all flying towards the middle, they were all different pastel colours and were fluttering towards two large names in swirly writing, Zoe Hanna and Nick Jordan which were placed in the centre of the invite, underneath it had the usual details, place, date, time and the person the invite was for. They both stared at the box speechless for a few seconds, Zoe was first to speak,

'They're perfect!'

'Yeah, totally agree, it was the right idea to leave them to it,' He put his arms around her waist embracing her, she looked down at him sat at his desk on his large authoritative looking chair,

'So, what next? One thing down, however many to do!' She giggled and sat on his knee.

'Clothes, rings, flowers, hen and stag, everything else that goes with a wedding, the list is endless,' He sighed but also smiling at her,

'I know something though Zo! I'm going to have to send someone I can trust with you to your hen party! I know what your like though, don't really fancy having to try sober you up!' He turned serious, although he didn't mind Zoe having a drink but most of the time she took it way too far and ended up very very drunk.

'Oi!' She chuckled and lightly slapped him on his cheek,

'I'll go and ask Linda if she's free this Saturday to go find a dress,' She gave him a cheesy grin and jumped off his knee making her way towards cubicles where Linda was.


	9. Which dress?

_The weekend had arrived and Linda had agreed to go find the all important dress._

Walking into the shop Linda gasped,

'Wow, look at all these amazing dresses,' She started going through the racks of dresses as Zoe stood there laughing.

'Might help if we look at the right dresses?' She suggested, walking over to the woman to ask where they were. Linda turned around to find Zoe had disappeared, after pacing around the shop she found a little room where she found Zoe.

'What you doing in here? There's loads more to choose from out there!' Linda looked at her and then into the main shop, not hearing what Zoe had said before she left.

'Did you not hear me before! If you haven't noticed I am pregnant, therefore cannot fit into a normal dress,' Linda gigged and blushed a little,

'Oh yeah, of course, sorry blonde moment,' She smiled at Zoe slightly embarrassed that she hadn't realised the would need a different dress.

'Ooh, I like this one,' Zoe announced as she pulled if off the rail, Linda helped her get into a changing room and waited outside until she appeared,

'Do it up for me?' Zoe grinned and turned around before Linda could say anything. After tightening the ribbons at the back of her dress Zoe turned around again,

'You look amazing,'

'Do you think?' She smiled looking at herself in the mirror and put her hand on her bump that seemed to be getting bigger every day.

'I think I'll get this one,' Linda looked a bit surprised,

'You sure? That's the first one you've tried on!'

'Yeah, well I love it and if I look at others I'll probably end up getting this one anyway,' Zoe looked in the mirror again while Linda undid the ribbons she had only just tied. Zoe went back into the changing room and with a struggle got changed back into what she was wearing.

'I wonder what shoes they have here,' Sue questioned as she came out with the dress,

'I don't know let's go look,' They left the dress with the woman at the till while they went to look at the small selection of shoes they had. After a quick look at them they decided to go look somewhere else.

They paid for Zoe's dress and put it in Linda's yellow mini then both got in, they drove to the next wedding shop and walked in, past the dresses and straight to the shoes, there was a bigger variety here and Zoe was looking at some of the ones with the highest heels, Linda pulled her away,

'Zoe, are you realistically going to be able to stand for hours in them 6 months pregnant?'

'Hmm,' She reluctantly put them back and turned towards the slightly lower ones.

Staring at the others for a while Zoe picked some up and tried them on, she pulled herself up and walked around the shop a few times deciding she would have them, She sat back down to take them off and went to pay once again, another thing completed in preparation for their wedding!


	10. Final Preparations

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, the night seemed to go quickly and I didn't have time to finish my chapter, but here's chapter 10:-) and Casualty was great to tonight but really gonna miss Nick and his and Zoe's moments!

* * *

_2 weeks to be wed_

'Ooh,' Zoe smiled and laughed, her and Nick were laid in bed when Zoe put her hand on her stomach,

'You ok?' Nick looked a bit concerned even though she was laughing,

'Yeah just kicking that's all,' She looked at him taking his hand and put it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. They both sat in silence for a while until Nick made a move,

'Right, 2 weeks today it will be our wedding day, we really need to finish everything, there isn't too much to do really, just the decorations and rings,' Nick was really organised as you'd expect from a clinical lead, Zoe just went with what he said she hadn't realised how soon their wedding was.

'So... Theme colour?' He looked at her waiting for a reply,

'I honestly have no idea!' Zoe was thinking, she loved the colour purple but was it too dark for a wedding? She was about to suggest it when Nick spoke.

'You like purple don't you? Shall we do that?' He just read her mind,

'Yeah ok, sure,' She smiled at him, they had nearly organised their wedding which was an achievement in itself, they were both really busy with work and had been working double shifts, Zoe against Nicks advice, he wanted her to cut her shifts down but somehow she'd managed to increase them. They both had the day off and knew it was probably the last chance they'd get to finish.

'Do you want to go get ready? I'll ring around and get everything ordered, then maybe we can buy the rings?' Zoe nodded and got out of bed to get dressed while Nick went down the stairs to ring up various places.

First he rang the florist then the wedding decorators ordering everything in white and purple, it took longer than expected but Nick wanted everything perfect, he was surprised when looking around Zoe hadn't come down after finishing getting ready, he shouted her but got no reply, after listening for a few seconds he started to get worried so went to find her. He found her in the bath room knelt over the toilet,

'You ok?' He asked her, although he knew it was perfectly normal he was still worried, she sat up and wiped her mouth,

'Yeah fine, just you know...' She stood up and flushed the toilet.

'But you haven't been sick for a few months?' He questioned her as she nodded her head,

'Well it came back, lets just hope it goes away again pretty soon,' Zoe loved working and while it wasn't really causing her any problems she didn't see that she should cut down her hours but being sick every so often didn't help her persuade Nick to allow her to work. He rubbed her back as she wiped her mouth again and got a cup of water to sip,

'You ready? And are you up to going out?' He stared at her seriously,

'Yes and I'm fine Nick trust me,' She walked over to the bed and perched on the edge putting her shoes on, they were lower than usual but she was still wearing her heels, when she had finished she stood up and straightened herself out. Nick took her hand and lead her down the stairs to the car park and helped her into the car, after starting up the engine and setting off he looked across at Zoe, she had her arm propped up on the door with her head resting on it.

'You sure you're ok?'

'Im fine! Stop worrying! I'm only pregnant, it'll get worse in the next few months so get used to it!' He looked taken aback at how she had spoke to him, he knew pregnancy messed with hormones but it was different when it was the person you loved and not just a patient, he still worried about her in case it wasn't the pregnancy and she actually had something wrong, it was hard to tell with Zoe she didn't like to tell anyone when she wasn't feeling right.

They didn't speak the whole journey, Nick was thinking about Zoe, he wasn't paying attention and missed the turning, they were heading to the jewellers to pick their rings the final preparation of their wedding, for the next weekend they had organised their hen and stag parties, there wasn't going to be many of them but they felt they still needed something to celebrate before getting married.


	11. Wedding Rings

The tinkle of the bell on the door made them jump as they walked through the door at the jewellers. Inside it was huge which they hadn't realised from the outside they didn't really know where to start looking so started to wander around looking for the right display cabinet that contained a selection of wedding rings. After walking around for a short while Zoe saw a sign indicating wedding rings, 'Make your day extra special with that extra sparkle' She moved swiftly across without telling Nick leaving him to continue looking. When he turned around and saw the huge sign he chucked, how did they not see it? He saw Zoe looking through the glass and went over to join her. She had decided she didn't want a plain gold band but did want a gold ring, Zoe scanned up and down waiting for something to catch her eye. Her head stopped moving and Nick knew she had found what she was looking for, She pointed them out and he looked at them. They could be engraved with the couples names on the inside and had heart outlines all around the edge, Nick wasn't certain if they would be able to get them in time as being personalised it would take longer but he would try his best to make Zoe's day perfect, if they were what she wanted then he would try his best to get her them.

'What do you think?' She looked up to him smiling,

'They're nice, want them then?'

'Well only if you like them,' She didn't seem convinced that he liked them,

'I'll do anything for you Zoe if you want them, we'll get them,' He wasn't too bothered about what the ring looked like so long as they were married. She didn't respond to him but he lead her off to find a staff member to organise the rings.

'Hi, we were looking into buying some wedding rings,'

'Yeah sure which ones?' Nick took her over and showed her before she went to get an order form,

'Before you start, how long will we be waiting?'

'About 2 to 3 weeks probably,'

'Ah, our weddings 2 weeks today, any possibility you could do them sooner?'

'Oh right, umm maybe, I'll have to ask my boss,' She tottered across the shop and through a door, after a short while she came back,

'Yes, we'll be able to do that for you,' Nick looked at Zoe and they both grinned at each other, Nick was happy he could give Zoe what she wanted. They filled out the forms and ordered their rings, after they did that they walked out of the shop back to where they had parked the car. Zoe suddenly didn't feel right and felt like she was going to be sick, she looked around looking for some toilets she could go to but the whole street was just full of shops,

'You ok?' Nick looked at her concerned, she nodded but he could tell she wasn't ok. He was about to try and convince her to tell him what was wrong when she ran to the edge of the path and was sick in the gutter, she had been feeling nauseous most of the morning but thought she would be fine, standing up her stomach tightened, she gasped and it took her breath away,

'Zoe?' He ran over to where she was standing and took her to the inside of the path rubbing her back trying to relieve her pain,

'You ok?' He asked her once she had calmed down a little,

'Im fine now honest, I don't know what that was though,' She seemed to be feeling a lot better now but was still worried about the pain she had had.

'Might have been Braxton hicks,' He pulled her into a hug,

'Oh yeah probably, if it was, it was my first one,' She should have thought about it, being a doctor but it had all happened so quick she hadn't realised.

They stood together in each others arms for a while until they heard sirens, this broke them apart as they stood looking around to see what had happened a man ran over to the ambulance and brought the paramedics across to Nick and Zoe,

'Mr Jordan? Dr Hanna?' Dixie looked confused,

'This is them, do you know them?' The man who had ran over to the ambulance watched as Dixie walked over to the pair who just stood in shock confused as to why they seemed to have had an ambulance called for them,

'I'll leave you to it,' He walked off leaving the paramedics to talk to a very baffled Nick and Zoe.


	12. An Explaination

What are you doing here?' Nick asked them as they walked up closer,

'That guy who just went called us, apparently there was a woman in pain,' She looked at Zoe,

'Guessing that was you,' Dixie continued,

'She's fine now,' Nick smiled,

'Now? What happened?'

'We think it was Braxton hicks, sorry for the false alarm, you can go,' Nick explained,

'Think? You sure you don't wanna get checked over?' Jeff asked,

'Well yeah, it's the first one I've had, just wish this morning sickness hadn't come back,' Zoe looked at her bump and then at Nick,

'You've been sick as well?' Dixie looked at Jeff concerned,

'Fine,' Reluctantly Zoe agreed to go and get checked over, she hadn't had Braxton hicks before so wasn't certain if that was what had happened and suddenly getting morning sickness back at the same time worried her slightly, she was desperate not to lose her baby.

'So what was you told was wrong?' Zoe asked getting in the ambulance, Nick was going to follow them in the car, he wasn't too worried about her, he was almost certain it was Braxton hicks but if Zoe wanted to be sure then he couldn't contradict her.

'Not much really, as I say that guy just phoned he didn't know you so just told us the location,' Zoe was laid on the bed, when she realised why an ambulance was called,

'This morning me and Nick bought our wedding rings but before that I was sick, I hadn't been feeling great all day and when we left the shop I felt like I was going to be sick, there wasn't any toilets near by so I was sick in the gutter in the road. After that I felt a bit better but I ended up crippled over because I got a pain in my stomach which I know am pretty sure was Braxton hicks, I guess without an explanation, to a stranger it would look like I'd need an ambulance,' Dixie sat chuckling to herself,

'Ohh explains a few things! Pregnant life ay!' Zoe laid thinking how much this probably was a wasted journey when Jeff shouted they had arrived,

Zoe stood up and followed Dixie out of the ambulance and into the ED,

'Which cubicles free Noel? Got the lovely Dr Hanna here,' Jeff asked following Dixie and Zoe into reception.

'Dr Hanna! Are you ok?' Noel asked before adding on cubicle 4 was free,

'I'm fine, in fact forget this I'm fine, thanks guys,' She started to walk off, after thinking in the ambulance she realised how stupid she sounded, being a doctor she should have known Braxton hicks would arrive soon but she was stopped by Dixie,

'Hey, you know now we've brought you in we have to get you checked over,'

'Oh Dix can't you just let me go, I'm fine,'

'No can do I'm afraid, sorry Zo,' She grabbed Zoe's arm and took her to the cubicle making sure she got there,

'Make sure this one doesn't escape,' Dixie pointed into the cubicle where Zoe was frustratingly laid. Her and Jess made their way back to the ambulance as they passed Nick on his way in looking stressed,

'Cubicle 4 Mr Jordan,' Jeff shouted back, he wasn't sure if he had heard him but Nick walked straight past Noel and towards cubicles


	13. Cravings

Second chapter in a day:-) This ones quite short but still, enjoy and please R&R:-)

* * *

Nick walked in to the cubicle where Zoe was laid,

'You been seen yet?' He asked her, Zoe shook her head looking up from her phone that was sat on her lap.

'I'll go find someone,' He left the cubicle and saw Sam across the department,

'Dr Nicholls,' Nick shouted, she looked up and he waved her over,

'Mr Jordan, I thought you and Zoe had the day off today,' She walked over to him as he explained what had happened.

'So shall I just do routine bloods and an ultrasound then?' She asked smiling at Zoe as she opened the curtain to the cubicle,

'You tell me,' Nick said smugly going over to hold Zoes hand,

'Ok we'll to that then,' Sam went to get the equipment wondering why he couldn't have got a nurse to do this but it was Zoe so she couldn't say no, Sam re-entered the cubicle admiring their relationship, these were the moments she wished she was in a relationship but Zoe was a few years older than her so guessed she just had to wait,

'Right Zoe, just going to take some bloods to make sure you haven't got norovirus or something and then give you an ultrasound to make sure your little one is ok,' She took the needle off the side and looked up at Zoe,

'Sharp scratch,' Sam warned her, Zoe winced but looked at Nick and smiled, when she had finished she grabbed the ultrasound, and put it on Zoe's stomach she moved it around for a while and confirmed her baby was perfectly fine.

'So I can go?' Zoe look at Sam eagerly,

'Yeah ok so long as Nicks with you just incase, ill call you if your results come back abnormal, guess it was Braxton hicks after all' Sam laughed as Zoe sat up and put her legs over the edge of the bed, she had seemed to be in hospital beds a lot lately. Nick took her hand and lead her back to the car, they hadn't got anything planned for the rest of the day so was just going to relax and have a calm day, they both got in the car and Nick started the engine. On the way back to Nicks apartment they stopped off and got a coffee, Zoe seemed to be craving the coffee from one particular shop, it was costing him a fortune but when Zoe wanted coffee she wanted coffee.


	14. Getting Ready

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! But here's chapter 14:-)

* * *

The day had arrived for Zoe's hen night and although Nick loved her he wasn't sure how much he could trust her to stay off the alcohol when it seemed so tempting in a bar, but being nearly 6 months pregnant she didn't really have a choice, he had asked Linda to keep an eye on her, there wasn't many of them going only a few form the ED but Linda was closest to Zoe and Nick felt he could trust her. Zoe wanted to get dressed up wearing one of her favourite dresses but she couldn't do that while she was pregnant, she was finally getting used to wearing lower heels even though she didn't like it. Nick had allowed her to go into work for a couple of hours before she was going to get ready, a lot of the people going to her hen party had shifts finishing at dinner which was convenient.

_Later on in the day_

'You all ready then?' Linda walked into the staff room where Zoe was putting on her coat, she was going to drop Zoe off at her house before going home to get ready because Nick had drove them in this morning.

'Yeah,' Zoe grabbed her bag and put her stethoscope In her locker, it had been a slow morning, she'd been in cubicles and no excitement happens there, she had started to agree with Nick by cutting her hours down, doing an 8 to 12 hour shift in resus was getting very tiring but Nick had already organised a locum to come in and cover for her when she went on maternity leave. Linda and Zoe had made their way to the car and got in, Zoe had been out the previous weekend to buy a dress for the night, being pregnant she hadn't been out much as Nick was so protective of her and his daughter, she was thinking about the next few months, getting married and giving birth she was excited but nervous about it all at the same time, the journey seemed to go quick and they arrived at Zoe's house,

'So see you later then, what time we meeting again?' Linda asked before Zoe got out of the car,

'7 to half past,' She laughed shutting the car door and walking up to her house, they had agreed not to stay out too late Nick wouldn't be pleased and Zoe wasn't sure how long she would be able to stay up for. She went upstairs and ran a bath to relax before she started to get ready, although she was excited it was going to be a long night.

After her bath she put on her dressing gown ready to get changed and finish getting ready later, the afternoon had gone quite quick Nick would be home soon, so she decided to cook something, spaghetti bolognese seemed an easy option, quick and simple but still filling. She opened the fridge door and looked around until she saw the packet of mince, taking it out she also grabbed an onion, some carrots and tomatoes. Zoe walked back over to the work top and started to prepare them. She had just put the mince and other ingredients in the frying pan when she heard Nick walk through the door, she stirred it a little and sat on the wooden chair next to the dining table, staring at the wine rack it looked so tempting Zoe liked to have a glass of wine while she cooked, so that she didn't walk over and open a bottle she stood up and went to greet Nick,

'Hey darling, what you cooking? Smells nice,' He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack near the door along with a few others,

'Spaghetti bolognese,' She looked up and smiled,

'Thought it would be quick, she walked back into the kitchen and stirred the mince again, she put the spaghetti in the pan of boiling water. After 5 minutes the timer beeped and she dished it up, Nick wasn't a very good cook so Zoe did the cooking and he usually cleared up afterward.

When they had finished their dinner Zoe looked at the clock, she had just over an hour until she needed to leave, Nick had offered to ring and order her a taxi while she went upstairs to put on her new dress, do her make up and straighten her hair. After doing all this there was a knock on the door,

'Somebody ordered a taxi,' Nick opened the door while Zoe half hopped up the hallway to the door putting her shoes on,

'That'll be me,' Zoe answered the man,

'Don't miss me too much,' She grinned at Nick and kissed him before walked to the taxi shutting the door behind her.


	15. Zoe's Hen Night

When Zoe arrived at the club Linda and Sam were already there, Sam ran up to her placing a pink sash over her head, as Zoe looked around they both had them on, 'I thought I didn't...' She started to speak, them realised it wasn't a bit deal, she did say she just wanted a quiet night but it had happened now so why moan about it. She caught Linda's eyes and Zoe could immediately tell it was her who had organised it all, Sam embraced her in a hug,  
'So how's it feel knowing you will soon be Dr Jordan?!' Sam asked her looking excited and releasing her from the hug, considering her and Zoe hadn't got off to a great start when she arrived at Holby they had grown quite close.  
'Hmm, I hadn't actually thought about that,' Everyone laughed at her sudden reply, her and Nick and been so busy planning the wedding she hadn't even discussed with him if she'd change her professional name or not. Zoe liked to keep most of her personal life private so if she changed her name at work she was already giving it away, however if she did change it, she was lucky that Nick went by Mr Jordan otherwise that could get confusing and she probably wouldn't have a choice.  
'Well anyway Dr Hanna, soon to be Dr Jordan, are you looking forward to tonight?' Linda walked over to where Zoe had just walked through the door, with Sam running up to her she hadn't had chance to move yet,  
'You bet I am,' They walked over to the table where Sam and Linda had left their bags,  
'So drinks?' Sam stood over Linda and Zoe who had just sat down,  
'Same again please, thanks,' Linda looked at the empty glass on the table and handed it to Sam so she could take it back to the bar, they both turned their heads to Zoe,  
'Just a coke I guess,' She put her hand on her bump and smiled, sacrificing alcohol for an earlier wedding wasn't a regret, although she wouldn't have minded a drink Zoe wasn't too bothered, being pregnant had changed her life quite a lot she had practically given up smoking and never drank, which was all for the best, she was glad to have Nick as her fiancé, he might be over controlling sometimes but she knew it was only because he cared.

The night went quickly, full of laughter and fun, Zoe was beginning to feel tired, she didn't want to spoil the night for the other two but knew she couldn't stay much longer. Looking at the time on her phone she took out from her bag it was nearing half 11, she'd promised Nick she would be back before midnight so interrupted Sam talking to Linda,

'Guys I'm gonna make a move,' Zoe stood up and looked down as Linda joined her standing up.

'Linda, you and Sam can stay her, it's fine honest,' Zoe picked up her coat and while putting it on Sam stood up aswell.

'Zoe if you're going we'll go too, it's been a great night but if you're tired we can't stay it was a night for you,' Zoe smiled, she loved her friends, they all walked outside to order a taxi home. Zoe was surprised at how sober Sam and Linda seemed they had had quite a lot to drink, they left the club and Zoe dialled the number to order the taxi, once it had arrived they all piled in and told them where they wanted to go dropping Zoe off first.


	16. Good Night?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, didn't really know where to go with it, needed something to fill in before the wedding abut I've finally got there! So here's chapter 16:-) Please R&R!

* * *

_1 week to be wed_

'Good night?' Nick asked as she hobbled in,

'Yeah was good thanks, I'm shattered though,' Nick raised an eyebrow at her,

'Zoe, I told you, once you were feeling tired to tell the others and come home,' He turned serious but Zoe was too tired to argue,

'Sorry, I didn't want to spoil the night,'

'Ok, you off to bed now then?' Nick chuckled, she nodded at him an made her way up the stairs.

The next morning when Zoe awoke she put her arm out to Nick, after realising he wasn't there she sat up in bed but could hear noises from downstairs. Zoe pulled the covers back and forced herself out of bed wondering what Nick was up to, she sneaked down the stairs peering through the door into the kitchen she saw him miming along to the quiet radio in the corner stood next to the cooked frying some bacon. Him not being the greatest of cooks she wondered why he was cooking. He stopped miming and turned around,

'Good morning, I'm cooking breakfast,' He smiled,

'You're cooking? May I ask why?' She chuckled and walked towards him,

'Just thought I'd do a good deed,' He pulled open the oven door and took the tray out which had some sausages on, he took the bacon out of the pan and fried some eggs before dishing everything up. They went and sat at the table,

'This isn't bad you know, Mr Jordan,' Putting a mouthful of food in her mouth,

'I do have some secret talents, Dr Hanna,'

'Hmm, we'll they have taken a while so show,'

After eating their breakfast Zoe stood up and took the plates over to the sink, and turned the tap on to fill it up.

'One week today Dr Hanna,' Nick stood up looking excited, at the ED he was very authoritative and made sure everyone knew he was boss, only Zoe knew he was a big softie inside, one of his life ambitions was to have kids and that would be happening soon as well, his life was finally becoming complete, having his own little family.

'Yes, Mr Jordan,' She turned away from the sink looking into his eyes, Zoe put her hand on her stomach as her little girl kicked, Nick moved his hand to join hers,

'Looks like we're not the only ones excited about the next few months,' He grinned,

'By the feel of it she wants to be with us for the wedding, she doesn't half kick,' Turning back to the sink she turned the tap off.

Before she picked up a plate Nick picked one up,

'Let me,' He beamed.


	17. The Day Before

Sorry it's taking me ages to update I've got a lot of work from college to do and cant seem to concentrate on this, hopefully next week i can update sooner because its the holidays but anyway enjoy chapter 17 and please let me know what you think!:-)

* * *

'Next time I see you we will be minutes from being husband and wife,' Nick grinned, it was the day before their wedding and Zoe was going to stay at Linda's, she had her bag all packed and was ready to go she was just waiting for her to arrive. Sat in the lounge Zoe was staring into Nicks eyes they kissed and she laid in his arms until a knock on the door broke them apart,

'She's here,' Zoe stood up stating the obvious, Nick grabbed her bags and they made their way to the door.

'Hey, you ready?' Linda asked as they opened the door, Nick pushed past them to the car and placed her bag on the floor next to the boot of the car.

'Yeah,' Zoe just stood smiling as Linda walked to the car in the driveway,

'Have a good night, try not to be too late tomorrow,' Zoe glared at him,

'I'll make sure we're not Mr Jordan,' Linda opened the car door and started to get in,

'You better, otherwise I'll make sure you're emptying bed pans for the rest of the month,' She couldn't make out if he was being serious or not but if they were late it would probably be her who got the blame.

'Come on then Zo,' Linda grinned as she started the car up, they drove the short journey to Linda's house, all the way talking about the next day and what was going to be happening.

'Shall we order pizza?' Linda asked pulling a menu out of the cupboard and handing it to Zoe. She nodded and opened it, they scanned through before writing down what they wanted and Zoe handed the menu back to Linda. She took her bags to the spare room and unzipped her case which was overly packed, yes it was her wedding the next day but she looked like she had packed for a week. Walking back down the stairs she found Linda flicking through the tv channels,

'It's gonna be about 20-25 minutes,'

'Ok, what we doing until then?' Zoe looked at the tv while joining Linda on the sofa,

'This I guess.' She laughed gesturing to the tv, Zoe had already decided she was going to have an earlier night, tomorrow was going to be a long day and she wanted to be ready for it.

After sitting watching the tv for a while the doorbell rang,

'Must be here,' Linda smiled and stood up making her way to the door, Zoe heard the door shut and stood up to meet Linda in the kitchen, together they took the food out of the bags and Linda pulled a pizza cutter out of the drawer, they took it all over to the table and sat down. When they had finished they cleared it all away and sat watching tv until Zoe broke the silence,

'Think I'm going to go to bed now,' She stood up and smiled at Linda, it was nearly half 10 and she wanted to enjoy the long day that was coming without trying to stay awake.


	18. Preparation - The Hairdressers

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I know what I want to write but can't seem to get the words or time to write it, hopefully I can try to update soon, having about 2 hours on the bus each day gives me time to try and write, but here's chapter 18, enjoy! :-)

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes and quickly shut them again seeing the bright light peeping through the curtain, this was it, the day she was going to marry Nick Jordan, their relationship had had many ups and downs but today they were going to legally become one. Linda walked through the door,

'Zoe, it's half 8, we've got to be at the church at 3pm and we will not be late! It might be your tradition to be late but not today!' Zoe sat up laughing at how serious Linda was being, she had about 6 hours to be ready and everything was organised at certain times, for once she had planned ahead.

'Don't laugh, you've got an hour before we need to be at the hairdressers,' She smiled and walked out of the bedroom to leave Zoe to get ready. Before gathering enough energy to move and put some clothes on she thought how much Linda had changed since she had got the kids, Britney had caused her so much trouble to begin with but now they got on really well, she was talking to Zoe how a mum would speak to their child, making sure they would be ready in time. She swung her legs round to the side of the bed and sat up, her dress was hanging on the wardrobe, she stared at it for a while and put some clothes on before making her way downstairs, opening the door to the kitchen Zoe realised Linda was cooking breakfast, she spun around and grinned,

'Well you've got a big day ahead, and we've got to look after both of you, can't have you going hungry can we,' She looked down at her ever growing bump and grinned back,

'Yes I suppose we have,' Linda started to dish up and carried the plates over to the table, the both sat down and started to eat, when they had finished at cleared up it was just gone 9, Zoe went to put her coat and shoes on while Linda headed up the stairs to grab her bag. Coming back down she grabbed the car keys off the side and Zoe opened the door heading to the car. Starting up the car they pulled out of the drive and along the roads to the hairdressers, Linda parked up the road and looked at the clock on the dashboard, 9:26, there were early which was a good start to the day, after sitting for a minute in the car Zoe opened the car door and walked up the road followed by Linda, opening the hairdressers door they were greeted by smiles, they sat on a sofa by the reception desk for a few minutes before Zoe was called over, Linda stayed where they were sat, reading a magazine.

After nearly an hour and a half Zoe emerged from the other side of the room, Linda stood up and her mouth hung open,

'Well?' Zoe asked getting her purse out smiling at Linda stood in front of her speechless,

'You look amazing,' Having short hair Zoe didn't have much choice what she could do with it, she had chosen to have it loosely curled with small sections delicately gripped back, back at Linda's she had a diamanté flower to put in one side of her hair, they were going to take it for the hairdresser put in but had she left it in her bag.


	19. Preparation - Make Up

They arrived back at Linda's, Zoe took her phone out of her bag noticing she had a message from Nick, she knew he couldn't leave her for long, 'Hey just checking you're up, see you at the altar' Zoe laughed, It was about quarter past 11, she had booked someone to come in and do the make up at 12, Zoe had chosen her bridesmaids as Linda and Sam, they were the ones she had grown closer to over the years at the ED, Sam was due to arrive at half 11 to begin getting ready with them, they were both going to do their own hair, just straightening it, quick and simple. Before they could sort out what they needed to do next the doorbell rang,

'Hey Sam, Zoe's through there,' Linda opened the door, greeted Sam and followed her through to the living room where Zoe was sat on the floor surrounded by all her things.

'Sorry I'm a bit early,' Sam smile and kneeled down to join Zoe staring at everything scattered around,

'Your hair looks amazing!' She looked up and grinned,

'Thanks, what do I need to do now?' Zoe laughed picking up the hair accessory she was planning on taking to the hairdressers, placing it carefully on the sofa she picked up the jewellery and put it with the diamanté flower,

'Sophie's, the make up artist is coming in about 25 minutes,' Linda announced and telling Sam, looking at the clock on the wall, They arranged Zoe's things into a useful order and sat around talking about life to pass the time, stopping them mid conversation the doorbell rang, synchronised they all look at the large clock on the wall, noticing it was nearly 12 Linda stood up and left the room.

'Hi,' Standing up Zoe and Sam smiled at the woman standing in front of them,

'You all ready then?' She smiled in return putting her box with all the make up in on the floor,

'Yeah getting there,' Zoe gestured to the organised piles on the sofa,

'Ooh exciting, so where do you want me to set up?' Linda lead her to the dining room, it seemed like a good room to do it, at the end of the room was a large ceiling to floor window letting in a lot of light so that Sophie would be able to see what she was doing,

'Do you have a colour theme?' She put her make up box on the table and opened it revealing a variety of brushes and different make up in every colours.

'Yeah purple,' Zoe and Nick had decided on purple, it was Zoe's favourite colour and although when they ordered the invites they hadn't decided the rest of their accessories were going to be purple and white. When they agreed on having purple as a theme colour they found a shade that didn't look too dark, Zoe didn't want her wedding to seem dark and dull.

'Ok that's fine, who's first?' The three girls, looked at each another before busting into laughter at not being able to make a simple decision,

'I'll take you then,' Sophie smiled and pointed at Sam, who stepped forward sitting on the chair next to her brushes that were neatly laid out,

'What do you want me to do here then? Natural? Vibrant?' She looked over at Zoe and then back at Sam,

'Umm haven't really thought about it, natural I guess, well not too over the top,'

Sophie got to work, picking up a large brush and swirled it across the powder before dusting it onto her face, then she picked up a smaller brush and applying the blusher to her cheeks. After she had finished the face Sophie gathered a few different shades of purple eye shadow and put them on the back of her hand, she walked over to Zoe and showed her the hand allowing Zoe to choose the right shade, a short while later Sam was done, her eyes shimmered as she stood up and swapped seats with Linda, Sophie had done then with a purple smoky effect, the inner corners a pale white, the outer corners a deep purple, blending into a medium lilac in between, her eyes had a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and then a clear layer of lipgloss just to finish it off. Sam wandered off to find a mirror while Sophie started Linda's make up, after nearly three quarters of an hour the three of them had had their make up done, all looking nearly identical, saying thank you to Sophie they showed her out and sat down in the lounge, it was nearly half one and they were nearly ready for Zoe's wedding.


	20. We're ready!

Final chapter before the wedding! I wasn't expecting it all to be so long, but here it is! Was hoping to upload it yesterday but the app I write it in decided to delete what it'd wrote so I had to do it again... Anyway let me know what you think!:-)

* * *

The three of them sat around talking for the next half hour, the clock chimed to let them know it was 2:00, they all stood up knowing they should start putting their dresses on, Zoe picked up her diamanté flower and handed it to Linda who they all followed up the stairs. Zoe's dress was hung in the corner of the spare room next to Linda and Sams bridesmaid dresses, Sam picked up Zoe's dress and placed it on the bed unzipping the bag it was in, taking it out she gave it to Zoe who walked into Linda's room to get changed. Pulling up the dress Zoe looked in the mirror remembering why she loved it so much, it was just above her knees and flared outwards at her bump the dress had many layers and was white like snow, just above where the dress flared was a silver band which was covered in diamantés, she felt her baby kick while staring into the mirror and could just tell she would take after her, always ready to have a party and unreliable, which Nick wouldn't be very pleased about, he found it hard to keep Zoe under control let alone his daughter when she was a teenager, Zoe was a brilliant doctor and she knew she would be a bad influence, but a girls gotta have some fun hasn't she? Holding her dress up she walked back through to where Linda and Sam were, turning around when she got there to allow one of them to do her zip up, Linda started to clip her hair accessory in while Sam zipped up her dress, Zoe was ready apart from her shoes Sam picked up her dress next, and took the opportunity while Linda was struggling to put the clip in Zoe's hair, walking into Linda's room she unzipped the dress bag and revealed a purple dress that was a perfect match to the eyeshadow, Zoe did a great job of matching them up. The bridesmaid dresses were exactly like Zoe's but in purple, After she had put the dress on she went and joined Linda and Zoe in the spare room, walking back in she saw Zoe perched on the bed and realised how beautiful she looked, her and Nick were a perfect match and she was so happy for them. Linda squeezed past Sam who was still stood in the doorway to go and put her dress on, she returned a few minutes later and her and Sam looked almost identical, Zoe held her shoes out hoping Linda or Sam would help her to put them on, Linda briskly moved over and took the shoes out of her hand, she bent down and slid them onto her feet, they had a low heel and at the front of each one was a flower that was very similar to the one she had in her hair, also covered in diamantés. After putting on their shoes Sam and Linda were also ready and joined Zoe perching on the bed. Noticing the time they realised that the white limousine Zoe had ordered should be here any minute, standing up to go down the stairs there was a knock at the door. Linda lead them down and quickly opened the door,

'Limousine for Dr Hanna?' The man asked Linda, checking he was at the right address,

'Yep, over here,' Zoe joined Linda at the door, the man stood in the doorway while they all gathered the last few things they needed to take with them, their bouquets for flowers were all lined in a row on a chair in the lounge, Sam scooped them up while Linda grabbed the bags. Zoe made her way towards the limo and climbed in, shortly after, Sam joined her and then Linda, after shutting the door the driver got in and started the engine, looking out the window excitement hit Zoe, she was on her way to get married, to marry Nick Jordan.


	21. I do

Finally got to the wedding! Didn't think it would take so long to write but here it is! Let me know what you think:-)

* * *

The limousine slowly came to a stop outside the church and the driver opened the door for them all to get out Zoe stepped out first followed by Linda and then Sam, a tall man walked over to them,

'Hey,' Zoe smiled and turned around to introduce him to Linda and Sam,

'Guys this is Oliver, he's going to give me away,' Having not known her father for quite a long time she didn't see the point in trying to contact him for this, instead she decided on Ollie, she had known him since childhood and sometimes he knew her better than she did herself, the two girls stood half smiling, they hadn't thought about who would give her away but now they had the answer.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Sam' She smiled as she turned to Zoe and Linda introduced herself, the music started and Zoe watched as Linda and Sam started to walk down the aisle, after a few moments she followed arm linked with Ollie, joining Nick at the front of the church they grinned at each other,

'You look beautiful,' He whispered,

'Not looking too bad yourself,' She replied cheekily. The priest welcomed everyone and started the service,

'If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace' Looking into the guests Nick and Zoe sighed a relief when the room remained silent and the priest continued, they took others hand and smiled.

'I Nicolo Jordan, take you Zoe Hanna, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness,' When Nick had finished they both looked at the priest before Zoe repeated the vows to Nick. Zoe took the wedding ring and slid it onto his finger before he did the same to her. They both kissed and cheers spread around the room before they turned around and began to walk back down the aisle.


	22. No such thing as miracles

Sorry this is short and taken me so long to update I've got writers block but am determined to finish this no matter how long it takes!

* * *

After walking through the huge doors everyone followed, the photographer started organising people to where they should stand. It didn't take too long for the photographs and they made their way to the car at the entrance to the church Linda had gone ahead with a handful of people and as they exited the gates of the church they were covered in confetti, Zoe giggled as they neared the car Nick didn't look too impressed but smiled as he wiped off the confetti that had settled on his suit. Reaching the car the driver got out and opened the door for them, Nick helped Zoe in the car before directing the guests to where the reception was going to be.

'Hows she doing?' Nick asked, looking at Zoe's bump,

'Well she won't stay still, so good I guess,' She put her hand over her dress and looked down, being 6 months pregnant was hard work. After a short journey to where they were meeting everyone for their reception Nick and Zoe got out of the car,

'Come on then Mrs Jordan where are you? Don't think I've ever seen you at a party where you haven't stayed sober,' Charlie grinned as Zoe stepped out, she gave him a playful glare,

'Very funny, I am not going to have any alcohol, so you will see me tonight!'

'Your own wedding and your not drinking?' Charlie teased Zoe,

'Yes, I've got my little miracle to look after now,'

'No such thing as miracles Mrs Jordan,' Nick shouted from a short distance away, he walked over and joined Zoe before together they walked into the huge hall.


End file.
